Zira/Gallery
|-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride= Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1361.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1363.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1393.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1397.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1458.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1460.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1463.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1468.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1472.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1475.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1482.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1500.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1502.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1505.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1513.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1517.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1527.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1533.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1540.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1546.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1558.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1575.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1585.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1588.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1594.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1605.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1608.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1612.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1619.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1621.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1623.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1626.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1633.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1649.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1656.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1660.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1664.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1665.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1667.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1682.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2409.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2414.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2425.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2434.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2437.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2449.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2461.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2470.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2472.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2485.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2489.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2497.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2504.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2507.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2514.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2520.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2530.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2541.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2546.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2551.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2562.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2567.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2569.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2574.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2583.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2598.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2606.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2610.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2616.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2624.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2633.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2643.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2650.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2656.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2664.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2669.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2672.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2678.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2683.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2688.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2695.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2700.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2703.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2708.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2713.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2719.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2722.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2724.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2726.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2737.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2746.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2747.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2750.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2755.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2760.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2765.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2771.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2779.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2782.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2785.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2787.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2791.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2798.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2801.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2808.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2813.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2820.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2824.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2829.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2836.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2844.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2849.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2876.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2879.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2882.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2883.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2886.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2894.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2904.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2909.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2911.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2917.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2925.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2936.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3110.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3116.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3119.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3132.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3138.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3145.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3148.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3170.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3175.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3184.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3808.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3818.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3821.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3824.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4485.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4496.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4500.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4501.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4509.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4514.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4517.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4524.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4527.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6020.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6023.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6029.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6034.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6038.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6225.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6232.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6235.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6237.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6245.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6253.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6264.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6299.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6303.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6324.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6332.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6337.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6338.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6347.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6353.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6393.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6441.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6444.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6450.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6456.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6468.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6483.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6488.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6493.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6568.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6577.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6580.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6587.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6593.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6601.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6605.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6618.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6622.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6630.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6638.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6644.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6648.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6654.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6664.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6666.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6670.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6674.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6683.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6687.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6702.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6707.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7775.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7782.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7788.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7797.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7973.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7985.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8004.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8013.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8027.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8034.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8067.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8069.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8075.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8077.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8239.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8243.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8253.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8261.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8274.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8277.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8280.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8288.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8290.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8303.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8311.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8317.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8318.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8335.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8350.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8408.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8442.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8445.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8473.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8477.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8482.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8491.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8494.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8497.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8512.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8522.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8524.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8527.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8529.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8540.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8549.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8551.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8558.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8565.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8568.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8570.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8609.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8612.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8615.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8617.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8624.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8626.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8629.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8634.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8640.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8645.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8650.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8653.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8657.png |-|The Lion Guard= "Lions of the Outlands" 2016-11-12-21_33_20.png 2016-11-12-21_33_21.png 2016-11-12-21_33_22.png 2016-11-12-21_33_38.png 2016-11-12-21_33_41.png 2016-11-12-21_33_52.png 2016-11-12-21_33_57.png 2016-11-12-21_34_04.png 2016-11-12-21_34_14.png 2016-11-12-21_34_24.png 2016-11-12-21_34_29.png 2016-11-12-21_34_44.png 2016-11-12-21_34_47.png 2016-11-12-21_34_50.png 2016-11-12-21_34_55.png 2016-11-12-21_35_01.png 2016-11-12-21_35_06.png 2016-11-12-21_35_13.png 2016-11-12-21_35_15.png 2016-11-12-21_35_18.png 2016-11-12-21_35_19.png 2016-11-12-21_35_26.png 2016-11-12-21_35_27.png 2016-11-12-21_35_35.png 2016-11-12-21_35_49.png 2016-11-12-21_35_53.png 2016-11-12-21_36_00.png 2016-11-12-21_36_18.png 2016-11-12-21_36_34.png 2016-11-12-21_36_39.png 2016-11-12-21_36_42.png 2016-11-12-21_36_50.png 2016-11-12-21_36_53.png Lions-of-the-outlands_(229).png 2016-11-12-21_36_55.png 2016-11-12-21_36_59.png Lions-of-the-outlands_(236).png 2016-11-12-21_37_05.png 2016-11-12-21_37_13.png 2016-11-12-21_37_18.png 2016-11-12-21_37_21.png 2016-11-12-21_37_22.png 2016-11-12-21_37_27.png 2016-11-12-21_37_30.png 2016-11-12-21_37_34.png 2016-11-12-21_37_38.png Lions-of-the-outlands_(254).png 2016-11-12-21_37_47.png 2016-11-12-21_37_50.png 2016-11-12-21_37_51.png 2016-11-12-21_37_56.png 2016-11-12-21_37_59.png 2016-11-12-21_38_00.png 2016-11-12-21_38_03.png 2016-11-12-21_38_08.png Lions-of-the-outlands_(269).png 2016-11-12-21_38_15.png 2016-11-12-21_38_17.png Screenshot from 2016-11-12 21-54-00.png 2016-11-12-21_38_28.png 2016-11-12-21_38_33.png 2016-11-12-21_38_37.png 2016-11-12-21_38_48.png 2016-11-12-21_40_07.png 2016-11-12-21_40_08.png 2016-11-12-21_40_20.png 2016-11-12-21_40_23.png 2016-11-12-21_40_34.png 2016-11-12-21_40_45.png 2016-11-12-21_40_47.png 2016-11-12-21_40_51.png 2016-11-12-21_40_53.png 2016-11-12-21_41_02.png 2016-11-12-21_41_18.png 2016-11-12-21_41_26.png 2016-11-12-21_41_31.png 2016-11-12-21_41_37.png 2016-11-12-21_41_39.png 2016-11-12-21_41_49.png 2016-11-12-21_41_50.png 2016-11-12-21_41_53.png 2016-11-12-21_42_02.png 2016-11-12-21_42_07.png 2016-11-12-21_42_14.png 2016-11-12-21_42_18.png 2016-11-12-21_42_27.png 2016-11-12-21_42_30.png 2016-11-12-21_42_40.png 2016-11-12-21_42_46.png 2016-11-12-21_42_54.png 2016-11-12-21_42_57.png 2016-11-12-21_42_59.png 2016-11-12-21_43_05.png 2016-11-12-21_43_42.png 2016-11-12-21_43_50.png 2016-11-12-21_43_58.png 2016-11-12-21_44_03.png 2016-11-12-21_44_09.png 2016-11-12-21_44_10.png 2016-11-12-21_44_15.png 2016-11-12-21_45_18.png 2016-11-12-21_45_23.png 2016-11-12-21_45_31.png 2016-11-12-21_45_38.png 2016-11-12-21_45_45.png 2016-11-12-21_45_47.png 2016-11-12-21_45_54.png 2016-11-12-21_46_06.png 2016-11-12-21_46_24.png 2016-11-12-21_46_41.png 2016-11-12-21_46_44.png 2016-11-12-21_46_45.png 2016-11-12-21_46_49.png 2016-11-12-21_46_52.png 2016-11-12-21_46_56.png 2016-11-12-21_47_04.png 2016-11-12-21_47_18.png 2016-11-12-21_47_24.png 2016-11-12-21_47_37.png 2016-11-12-21_47_38.png 2016-11-12-21_47_44.png 2016-11-12-21_47_55.png 2016-11-12-21_48_00.png "Cave of Secrets" 2018-09-11-20_10_57.png "Return to the Pride Lands" Return170.png Return171.png Return172.png Return173.png Return175.png Return176.png Return177.png |-|Other Media= 2365877.png ssssssssssc.png|Zira as she appears in the official Simba's Pride comic Zira-zira-13189567-409-585.jpg|Zira's appearance in "Simba's Pride Mouseworks Storybook". Interestingly, she is seen with blue eyes Image11.png|Zira in Simba's Pride Mouseworks Storybook Image12.png|Zira and young Kovu in Simba's Pride Mouseworks Storybook aaasd.png|Zira's appearance in "Simba's Pride Little Golden Book". Her fur color is seen much darkened and brown $(KGrHqEOKjsE6Jkd5NF)BOvfQgnBG!~~60_12.JPG|A 1998 Zira plush from a McDonald's Happy Meal VHS - Zira.png|Zira as seen on the back of the VHS cover of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Image1.png|Zira in The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure Image2(1).png|Zira in The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure Zira 1.png|Zira in a book illustration Zira 3.png|Zira in a book illustration Protecting.png|Zira in a book illustration |-|Concepts= ZiraTani.png Zirakovcarryconcept.png ZiraConcept.png Zira'sConceptArt.png Zinote.png Bianca.gif Zirasmiles.png Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries